


Proper Help

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Friendship, Light Recreational Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The icy chill that snuck into the room was nibbling at the bare skin of their faces and hands as they stood and smoked in silent contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> [set in 1998]
> 
> [Formerly known as "Theory of Colors", this fic was completely revamped on August 20, 2016 in an effort to save what little could be saved.]

 

The day Elijah and Josh met again was freezing, with thick, fluffy snowflakes powdering the sky, which had prompted Molly—thoughtful, unrelenting Molly—insist Elijah take a cab from the airport because _no one in this family is gonna drive today, period._

All morning, Josh kept pacing the floor. He hadn't seen his friend since Texas this summer, and while that wasn't necessarily a long time, it was still long enough for his taste. Their goodbye had included the promise to keep in touch on a regular basis, but too soon, it had become clear that neither of them was cut out for hour-long phone calls, and so they'd stopped speaking, just like that.

Until a week ago, when out of the blue, Elijah had called to ask if he could come visit for a few days.

Of course, Josh had been quick to say yes, and before he even knew, “next week” had turned into today; now all that was left was for Elijah to actually, physically get here, something the weather seemed eager to prevent.

When the doorbell rang— _finally!_ —Josh answered the door in an instant. His heart skipped a beat—had Elijah's eyes always been _this_ intense?

“Fucking cold.” Elijah smiled at him, causing Josh to smile back and let him in.

“Missed you too.”

~ ~ ~

The afternoon and evening flew away with chatting and laughter. It was almost as if they'd never been apart. _Almost_ , for Josh was aware of his heartbeat speeding up every time he met Elijah's gaze. He was aware of the boy's warmth. Of his scent even: soap and cigarettes and spearmint gum. Aside from being unexpected and new, all this was also _pretty_ weird, and it had Josh nearly pray Elijah didn't notice; if he did, however, he didn't show: He was being as sweet, funny, and confiding as always.

After dinner, they settled in front of Josh's TV without either of them paying much attention to what was on.

“So, what's the plan for tomorrow?”

“Dunno. Whatever you want, I guess.”

“Shouldn't say that. You never know what I might be up to.” Laughing, Elijah reached for the remote control to turn down the volume.

“How bad can it be?”

“Josh, you _know_ me.”

“Can't be worse than what I have in store.” Josh smirked as he produced a tiny plastic bag from somewhere under his bed. Elijah's eyes grew wide as he noticed its contents.

“Is that—”

“Yup.”

“Fuck. The last time we got stoned, we ended up jumping on the bed. Naked.”

“But it was fun.”

“Your folks are gonna kill us if they find out.” Despite his words, Elijah nodded encouragement.

“They won't. Can't scold me for doing what they do.”

“Jesus, fuck, no kidding?”

“Nope. There's a reason why we're not allowed in their bathroom. They 'hide' up there.”

“Is that where you got yours, then?”

Josh shrugged. “It goes unnoticed if I don't nick much.”

Elijah raised his eyebrows but said nothing further.

When Josh was done rolling the joint, he went to open the window.

“What? Oh, come on. It's freezing.”

“It's either that or going outside completely. Which is better?”

“Fine,” Elijah said with an overly dramatic sigh and got up to join his friend. The icy chill that snuck into the room was nibbling at the bare skin of their faces and hands as they stood and smoked in silent contentment.

“That ain't worth nothing,” Elijah complained after a while. “Nothing, man.”

“Just you wait. It needs some time to hit you.”

“Yeah. When?”

“Soon.”

They wrapped themselves in silence again.

“Josh?”

“S'up?”

“I've been hit.”

Josh burst out laughing and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. _Shit_ , he was losing it, too.

“Fuck you,” Elijah chuckled. “Fuck you, man.”

“You too.”

“Let's go.”

Before Josh noticed the movement at all, Elijah had swung his legs over the windowsill in the attempt to climb outside.

“Where to?”

“Out _side_!”

“M-kay. Need help?” Josh watched Elijah sitting on the sill for a second then stepped behind him and gave him a shove. Elijah's intend to say no became a squeal as he hit the thick layer of snow right below, face first.

“Yer welcome,” Josh roared at the sight of his friend struggle and fight to stand up; Elijah himself couldn't stop laughing either. As soon as he was up, he turned around, and with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, he grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt.

“You. Are. So. Dead.”

Elijah's attempt to pull Josh through the window was so ridiculous that they couldn't help but laugh until they cried. They ended up a panting mess of nearly frozen bodies dangling from the sill, Josh halfway out, Elijah halfway in again.

“Get out already,” Elijah demanded when he had caught his breath. “Out, I say!”

“To do what, Lij?”

“Umm … to … to build a snowman!”

Josh stared at him as if he had suggested robbing a bank.

“What? What's wrong with snowmen?”

“It's just—they're _so_ kindergarten.”

“Whatever I want, remember?” Elijah brushed the snow from his chest with bare hands. “God, it _is_ freezing.”

“I'll get our shoes and stuff.”

Elijah started scanning the garden to find the perfect spot for their work of art to be set up. He was so focused that he didn't notice Josh returning and watching him silently for some time.

“Here. Don't catch a cold.” Josh's voice came out husky, and he had to clear his throat. “Don't wanna be held responsible.”

“Oh, but you are.”

The two of them put on their shoes and winter clothing. Then they stood side by side and looked out the window as if they were warriors, preparing for battle. All of a sudden, the simple task of building a snowman seemed oddly serious, of earth-shaking importance—but maybe it wasn't just that. Maybe, that wasn't even what all this was about.

“Ladies first,” Elijah mocked, giving Josh a small push forward. They looked at each other and nodded in unison.

“Let's get it done.”

Josh was hardly outside when he turned around again, opening his mouth to speak but stopping at the sight of Elijah's figure on the windowsill, illuminated by the soft light from behind. Their faces were mere inches apart now, and the sudden closeness made Josh hold his breath. His head was spinning—and it was _not_ the pot.

“Proper help, this time,” Josh half-whispered and leaned in even a little closer.

And then, before Josh could backpedal (had he wanted to), Elijah brushed his lips over his.

“Funny,” he murmured against him. “I don't feel cold at all anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'd love some Elijah/Josh Christmas ficlet.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
